dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku And Broly Friends
Prologue As Planet Vegeta's end is approaching Peragus, Father of Broly had to save his son from being killed by King Vegeta and his guards. Quickly as time was fading Peragus ran towards the ship station with Broly in his arms, He looks and sees one pod it already has a baby inside it, his name is Kakarot, whose father is Bardock and has gone to fight Frieza to stop him from destroying Planet Vegeta. With no time Peragus said goodbye to his son and places him in the pod with Kakarot, Peragus closed the pod and the ship took off to its destination and as it leaves Bardock and Peragus along with all of the other saiyans and Planet Vegeta are all obliterated by Frieza and his death ball. As they speed through Space, one can only imagine what will happen to the pair when they reach their destination, Planet Earth. Chapter 1 "Arrival" A ship has just crashed on Earth, inside two baby boys with tails are inside their names are Kakarot and Broly. Unknown to all the earthlings they are saiyans, the strongest fighters in the universe with very special abilities. As they had no one to care for them they only had each other for they are 2 of few survivors of the saiyan race. Kakarot and Broly managed to get out of the ship, though they were only children, they took shelter in a cave and they soon grew a little bit older. They believe they're brothers and begin their story. Chapter 2 Brothers of 5 Years Hey Broly can I ask you something? Ya what is it Kakarot? We've been on this planet for 5 years in the wilderness what do you think the cities are like? Beats me, all I know is we are warriors stranded on this planet, but it's not so bad. Said Broly. Yeah I think so too. Said Kakarot. GRRRRR ohhhhh Said Kakarot's stomach. Wow Broly I'm starving let's go find some food. Sounds like a plan, Said Broly. 5 minutes later... ahhhhhhhhh That was great, Said Broly and Kakarot. I can't believe we ate that 500 pound fish, Said Broly. All I know is it was delicious, Said Kakarot. Freeze Saiyans.you coming with us! Said the strange men.Who are you?! Said Kakarot.We are soilders of Lord Friezas army and you are two are set to be executed.Why you! Said Kakarot. Kakarot wait! said Broly. Why are we sentenced to execution Said Broly.You two are saiyans thats why,any remaining member of the saiyan race is to be killed and your just kids to this will be too easy.Thats where your wrong we are mire than capable of destroying you all.Said Broly and Kakarot. Seize them!,Kakarot takes 5 men out with simple hits and ki blast, Broly takes out 5 men with ki blasts.They weren't even a challegne,Said Broly.Definetley,Said Kakarot. We have to leave now,Said Broly. But where do we go,Said Kakarot.Theres a planet called Namek,The Namekians are a very kind race we'll be safe there,Said Broly. But what if they come after us again?,Said Kakarot. We'll have to train and get stronger than any other person in the universe!,Said Broly and Kakarot.They then took off in there single pod,though cramped on space they still managed to fit inside,They are now speeding towards Namek so they can live and train in peace,But who knows for how long. Chapter 3 The Peacful Life Category:Fan Fiction